DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this study is to provide, for the first time, a database about long-term disease-free survivors of non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC). This study will be conducted in two phases. Phase 1 describes the perceptions of physical, psychological, social, and existential dimensions of QOL of NSCLC survivors (n=300), determines the relationships among the four QOL dimensions, and explores significant sociodemographic lung cancer characteristics, personality, health status, and health behavior predictors of QOL. Four hypotheses will be tested: 1) lung cancer survivors who are non or former smokers will have significantly better QOL than lung cancer survivors who continue to smoke; 2) male survivors will have significantly different QOL than female survivors of lung cancer; 3) QOL will be significantly different by type of histology and extent of surgical resection; and 4) better pulmonary function will be significantly related to better QOL. Phase 2 compares the perceived QOL of NSCLC survivors to a cohort group with chronic pulmonary disease matched on age, gender, and smoking history from the Lung Health Study Group. A fifth hypothesis will be tested to determine whether survivors of lung cancer will have significantly better QOL than age, gender, and smoking history matched cohorts with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease.